Love only in Legends
by MaggieMoon
Summary: While held prisoner by the company a young girl from Sylar's past haunts his dreams? What does this all mean for the serial killer? Does she hold any answers to his questions? 04/06/10- I will have an update for this by the end of the month! I Back Babeh!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or any of the characters portrayed in the TV series.

This is an AU Fanfiction that is based on the character Sylar/ Gabriel Gray

Hope you enjoy =]

Meg

Love only in Legends.

_A young girl with dark golden brown hair, scrawny build, and hazel eyes sits wide eyed looking at the young boy that just moved into next door. Scrutinizing his every move trying to judge and see if she really want to introduce herself as her parents told her or just run into the house and ignore him completely. Thinking that she would only get into more trouble with the later she chose to confront the boy as her started to play with his toy cars. _

"_Hi I'm Ashlynn, who are you?" Ashlynn asked the startled young boy. _

_Looking up at the girl, he got annoyed with her interrupting him in the middle of an important crash. He looked at her with questioning eyes before giving her an answer. _

"_Gabriel, what do you want Ashlynn?" he asked a little grumpily wanting to be left alone. _

"_Can I play?"_

"_You're a girl, you're supposed to play with dolls and stay away from guy stuff"_

_With his response Ashlynn who was only 4 at the time, ran into her house crying not wanting to be around the rude boy any more._

Waking up from his dream of his elusive past, surprised that he remembered his first encountered his girl next door figure. The girl, the friend that became the source of all existence to him while in grade school. He hadn't heard from her since she left to college, leaving him and his meager existence for something better. That was not him anymore, Gabriel Gray was gone Sylar the killer is the only one there know. Looking through the window he saw none other than Angela Petrelli and Noah Bennett, who had his regular look of disdain for him.

_How fun is this going to be._ Sylar thought as he stood up and shot both his signature side smirk.

I know its a short begining but I will post more on the upcoming chapters.

R&R

Meg


	2. Chapter 2

The usual disclaimer: I do not own heroes, not making any money by doing this

From the author:

So like I said this chappie would be indeed longer and as promised here it is! Enjoy, Review, There is more to come!!

Meg

Love only in Legends.

Part 2

"_I don't get it" she ranted as she slammed the door to the Gray household. _

_It had become a usual for her the last 10 years, so it didn't startle the two people inside. She sat down with a sigh next to Gabriel, her best friend for all intensive purposes. She had known him practically her whole life, late elementary to high school although he graduated 2 years before her. At this particular moment that was what she was complaining about, the end of her senior year and no college had sent an acceptance letter her way. _

_Gabriel looked down at his distressed friend and couldn't help but smile, she always stressed out about everything that concerned education. She was still that geeky little girl that he met all that time ago trapped in a 17 year olds body. _

"_It has only been 3 weeks give it some time, a school would be crazy not to let you attend" Gabriel said sincerely. _

"_Yeah, you have to say that you're my best friend, practically family" she snorted not at all convinced._

_Laughing at her insecurity, Gabriel pulled her into his lap for a bear hug._

"_You going to do fine, just give it time and you will have the college of your dreams" _

"_You know my weakness, Mr. Gray" she teased as she hugged him back, he truly was her best friend and she loved him that way. _

Ashlynn woke up to her alarm curled in the curled up in a giant fuzzy blanket and multiple fluffy pillows. She been having that dream more and more since she last saw Gabriel, it has been almost 4 long years she did miss him. It was a little over a year ago did she find out that he was wanted for murder and was going by the name Sylar, of all names it had to be that name.

Getting up she realized she was covered in sheen of sweat that made her hair stick to her face while her short night shirt clung to her body revealing her soft curves. She needed a hot shower to calm her nerves before she headed to work, to her children. She worked as a teacher at the nearby Catholic school in New York.

_What kind of tortures did they have in mind for him now_? He wondered quietly to himself as he glared out at his captures. Noah had that particularly ugly look in his face that meant nothing to good could be coming to him, more times than one he thought of how this man was even more corrupt then himself. That let alone should tell a person something, morally gray my ass.

See the woman dressed in white he couldn't help but shudder, more injections great just what he needed. He could take the pain that they caused, not the humiliation of having to scream in pain as the medicine did its magic.

_This is just a game._ Sylar thought to himself as the nurse came in with the guards and readied syringe.

_Great, the once great Sylar is being reduced to nothing…._ Was all that entered into his mind when the liquid fire ran into his veins. Not being able to hear his own screams Sylar collapsed into unconsciousness, willing the pain to go away.

"_I hope you know that I'm proud of you" Sylar said to a hysterically happy Ashlynn as she latched onto Braden for a hug. _

"_I can't believe it, I'm actually going to Yale!" she cried latching this time to Gabriel who welcomed her with a tight squeeze. _

"_I love you guys so much, we should go celebrate" she proposed to the two trying to suppress the ever growing excitement that was bubbling inside threatening to boil over. It was one of the greatest feelings in the world for her and one of the saddest for Gabriel. He had fallen for her that was for sure ever since middle school, he wanted her as his and know it seemed that would just never be. _

"_Well I can't I the 15 year old must bid you goodnight, for I have a curfew" Braden said in a poetic mock of sarcasm. Rolling their eyes at him Gabriel and Ashlynn started to talk about what would be more exciting._

"_We could always go club hopping, I haven't done that yet." Ashlynn stated hoping that he might go for it. _

"_Clubbing, oh yeah so exciting" Gabriel scoffed at the idea._

"_Fine, party pooper what do you have in mind?" Ashlynn said daring him._

Gasping for air Sylar found himself shaking as he sat up from his pitiful bed, wondering through his thoughts about her, the first to break his heart.

_Gabriel's heart not mine_, he chided himself.

Sylar thought that he was losing himself, not knowing who he was, having memories unwillingly come to him. But why of her, she was long gone from them most likely living her own life and successfully too probably.

_God I'm going soft, kill me know. _He screamed to himself sarcastically.

He needed to escape to figure out what was happening to him, that's what he needed and he needed it know.


	3. Chapter 3

Love only in Legends

Part 3

Memories of her still plagued him after had escaped the company all those few months ago, it was as if she was calling out to him. Her very being seemed to intoxicate him and she was nowhere near him she was just a faint glimmer of what Gabriel was. It angered Sylar that this setback was causing so much interference with his bigger picture. What is it about this girl, she wasn't anything to Gabriel but a friend; a friend that turned him down and left home to find better more special things. Obsession, it was turning to an unhealthier obsession than the one that he had now, the collecting, the torture, it was his for a lack of a better word hobby.

_So let's see what dream girl is up to._ Sylar thought to himself, hopefully it wouldn't be a total loss.

Ashlynn Flynn

5682 Broadway lane #12

Manhattan, New York

(718) 376 7856

Looking down at the contact information, Sylar realized just how easy this was going to be visiting an old "friend". From the address he could conclude that she at least was doing well for herself, how else could she live in a penthouse?

_Off for some fun then._ Sylar thought with a smirk.

Looking up at a tall building, he smiled thinking he was only one step closer.

"May I help you sir" asked the uniformed doorman.

"I'm fine thank you, just trying to make sure this is the right place." Sylar replied

"I'm meeting a friend at her place and this is the address that she gave me."

"An Ashlynn Flynn"

"Oh, yes Ms. Flynn, yes she does live here she on the 12th floor she hasn't left for school yet" Said the doorman recalling the young woman.

Thanking the man, Sylar made his way up to the elevators and up to the 12th floor.

He heard slight humming and then closer to the mingling music to the steady hum. He hesitated before he knocked on the door, _So know let's see what is so important about her._

The door opened revealing a brunette goddess, a very surprised anxious looking goddess.

Opening the door Ashlynn never expected to see Gabriel there, he shouldn't be here. 

_Damn it all to hell. _She thought pulling him non-to gracefully into her apartment.

"What are you doing here? The police and who knows who else is after you, and you come here of all places." She ranted walking back and forth in her living room.

Sylar was silent, for once he was at a loss for words and a bit flustered by her unwitting courage against a known killer.

"Well??" Ashlynn fumed.

"Do you always pull killers into your home?" Sylar said with slight smirk.

That was the wrong answer, there was an uncomfortable silence with Ashlynn barring into him with those chocolate eyes of hers.

Calming down, she sat down and motioned for him to sit down.

"I do when I know them, but I didn't expect for you to be here" she said calmly and a little to curtly for his liking.

"They have been watching me closely, Sylar, that what you're going by know right Gabriel? What is so important that you have to come and see me? It's been over 4 years"

"How did you know about..??" Sylar was cut off by Ashlynn

"Seriously you have to ask? When I went home last I found out that your mom was killed and supposedly by you? Then there was news on a serial killer going around cutting peoples head open and then a mock up picture of you"

"I tried to dig up information, to try to figure out what was happening to you but after a few months everything went cold. Then, well then I just went back to teaching you obviously didn't want to be found" she went on a bit to bitterly.

Sylar looked at her amused and bewildered for a moment, she tried contacting him? It was impossible to think about. He didn't want to think about it.

Instead he simply asked "You Teach?"

Ashlynn groaned inwardly.

"Yes I teach 3rd and 5th grade at a catholic school around the corner"

She was mad at him, well she was pissed off but he was still a close friend. She still felt that connection that made her gravitate to him.

_Fuck!!! _She thought while she got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving him to stew in his own thought and to get away from him. _Of course just to get away from him. _

Ashlynn didn't feel his presence as she reached upward to take a glass out of the cupboard. He was right behind her and closer than necessary resulting in her bumping into him. Not wanting her to fall, Sylar caught her by the waist steadying her.

She didn't know what to do, the situation was to weird being held in the arms of a killer.

_Well not what It wasn't how I was planning to spend this morning, _she thought to herself as he tighten his hold on her pulling her more into his embrace.

"Umm, Gabriel can you please let go now?" she asked a little uncomfortable by the sudden display of affection he was showing.

Letting go of her a very confused Sylar walked out of the kitchen and straight out of the apartment, leaving Ashlynn there just stunned.


	4. Chapter 4

Love only in Legends.

Part 4

_**Run to me as fast as you can. **_

He had walked out on her that had taken her off guard why would he just walk away? Why would he leave without a word? She didn't expect much even though it did surprise her that he showed up at her doorstep.

_What was she supposed to say? Hey Gabriel, oh wait I mean Sylar; come right on in. I don't care that you killed many innocent people, your mother of all people. Come right on in and make yourself comfortable, start off where we left all that time ago…_

Ashlynn's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the soft knock at her door. Opening her door slightly she saw a young petite woman with brown pixie cut hair, smiling at her through the crack of the door.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Is this the residence of Ashlynn Flynn?" asked the woman.

Opening the door fully "Yes, I am she. You are?"

"Eden, my name is Eden." Was all that she could remember as she saw at first blinding light, then falling to the floor with a thud.

"Think you put enough voltage in that thing, she just a normal human" Eden said sarcastically to her partner.

"You can never be too certain, besides she is a risk a dangerous risk at that" said the man that loomed over the unconscious body.

"She knows who Sylar is and his potential" he continued on with his lecture.

"So she knows who Sylar is? It's not like she is going to help him."

"We still cannot take that risk, that's the order."

_**15 minutes earlier**_

He knew something was wrong, he had spotted Bennett just as he was about to leave the lobby.

_Well isn't this just peachy, I'm putting even innocents in danger… _Sylar scoffed at himself. Deciding that it would be better if he followed Bennett as he met up with the pixie girl that trapped him _Wonderful, a two for one special _He thought to himself.

To be continued…

Well here is the latest chapter, I know that it is kinda short but anyways… Please Read and Review.

Meg


	5. A note to you Guys

Hello Lovely Readers,

Sorry this is not an actual chapter. I don't know if you all enjoy these stories as much as I like writing them than I am glad. But I just have a few concerns since I haven't gotten any feedback, I'm just wondering if you would like me to post more of the stories that I have started. So I have decided that once I get a few reviews on the stories I will start posting more chapters. Reviews help me know what you guys all like and I want you all to be satisfied. So with all that said, Read, Review, and be merry.

Love you all

Meg


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry it has taken a while to put up a new chapter, it has been a hectic week and finally getting some time with my wonderful muse. So I hope that you enjoy the story, I have been told by my beta that it's a bit comedic. Oh well I have always been a hopeless romantic

Love only in Legends

Part 5

_**Escape**_

"_Congrats Ash, you finally made it out of the hell that is high school" mused her father, who sat at the island pouring a glass of cheap bubbly crystal water. _

"_So what do you have planned for the night? Going out with friends?" inquired her mom as she walked out of the kitchen. _

_Well she would if she wasn't still miss geek of the world. No she planned to stay home, or go to Gabriel's clock shop. "I going to go see Gabe, I'll be home after while okay" she stated while quickly exiting the apartment bumping into Braden. _

"_Watch where you're going or your brain is going to be more fried than it already is." He sniped at his sister in annoyance. _

"_Somebody is being a stink face today" she said to herself on her way down the stairs, not noticing Gabriel at the bottom of the stairs. _

"_Well I never got that reaction before." He said with a laugh looking at the startled girl in front of him. Gaining most of her composure, Ashlynn looked up to meet the face of the familiar voice. Right in front of her, just leaning against the staircase staring at her with a smile plastered onto his face. _

_Speaking of the devil, the person that she was going to was standing right there in front of her. _

"_Visiting mom? And on a weekday to what is the special occasion Gabe?"_

"_The usually family dinner, you want to join?" he said meeting her half way up the stairs to turn her around as he ascended the staircase. This was a surprise she could of swore that he had to work all day, she had asked for him to come to her graduation. Describing the feeling, it was a feeling of self doubt and doubt of their friendship. She probably was too young to hang around him; it was a sad that that gave her emptiness in the pit of her stomach. _

She was moving that she could tell in her inebriated state of mind, she was moving and quick comfortable. "_Fuzzy Blankets?" _she asked herself while attempting to get up, but gave in as more exhaustion hit her.

"Hello?" she queried with blurry eyes to who was driving the car she was apparently in. Tall dark and blurry was what greeted her.

"Good Afternoon" a familiar voice answered.

…To Be Continued…

A/N

Hi My lovely readers! Or well the only reader that I know of =]

Thank you sydman24 for words of encouragement, I am glad that you like the story. =]

If you have any suggestions of how you would like the story to further just tell me. My muse, beta and I love to hear ideas and constructive criticism.

So Thank You!

Meg.


	7. Sorry another note readers read

_Hey Guys!_

_It's me Meg, I just wanted to say that I am sorry that I haven't been able to update like I would usually. Just moved back to Houston from Washington and have a full time job, and trying to get back into school to finish my bachelors. So I have been writing don't worry for those who are reading the stories. I will hopefully have updates in about a week or two. Just wanted to give everyone a heads up with what's going on with me. So hope everyone is having a great ending to Summer and I will hopefully hear from all you readers, I love hearing your input and ideas for the stories. Well thanks for reading. _

_Truly,_

_Meg._


	8. Chapter 6

Love only in Legends

Part 6

_**The Trip**_

She had woken up to the gentle muzzling noises of the car and the fell of warm fuzzy blankets around her body. It smelled of sea salt and she could hear the faint sound of seagulls as she listened a bit closer, she was brought out of her thoughts by a soft sigh that was followed by a familiar velvety voice that she had heard only just a few hours ago.

"You awake back there?"

Ashlynn had stilled for a moment the last thing that she remembered was coursing electricity and horn rimmed glasses. How did she get here with Gabriel? Was he allied with the people that did this to her or was he saving her from them? So many question and emotions swirled through her head she had no idea what to think, it was if she was in a whirlwind threatening to blow her away without reason or cause.

She was obviously deep in thought as he checked on her through his rear view mirror just to check to see if she was awake. As he took in her appearance he concluding that she awake, unsettled but awake. As they made eye contact through the rear mirror, she nodded slightly and then turned to the window taking in the sight of water and sand. After a few moments of the odd silence, Ashlynn shifted through the back seat, shuffling through the massive blanket and pillows that surrounded her. She thought it was off that he had gone through the trouble of making her comfortable in the backseat; it seemed something that Gabriel would think of just to be sweet. But the man in front of her was a man wanted for murder, murdering his own mother and countless others. She wanted to be able to hate him, she really did but she couldn't. She still felt the same way about him, he was her friend; she had loved him most of her life. Those feelings just wouldn't go away, not like he ever noticed anyway when they were younger. While deep in her thoughts she had untangled herself fully from the covers and decided to make her way up to the front passenger seat. Being a bit unbalanced she caught onto his shoulder to steady herself as she got into the front seat.

Sylar gave her this weird look as he felt her grab onto him; he hadn't been expecting it and he didn't like how it amused him. He was supposed to be trying to discard the emotions that made him Gabriel, but instead what did he do? He saved her, then basically kidnapped her himself. He felt as if he needed to bang his head on a wall, do something that would make him realize what he was doing was stupid.

_What am I doing? _He thought as he looked over to Ashlynn as she was readjusting her seatbelt. He unconsciously smiled at the sight as she seemed annoyed with the contraption and was giving off a slight huffing noise.

"The seatbelts are hell" she griped breaking his thought process and making him realize he was staring intently at her.

"We are in San Diego"

"We're where?" she asked again in shock, they couldn't have gotten to California from New York in a few hours.

"How long have I been out?" she asked slightly peeved as she realized what had happened.

"About 3 days at the most. You hungry?"

He didn't know why he had asked her that, being all courteous and crap and with the look that she gave him, he knew that she wasn't expecting that from him either.

"Yeah I guess that I need to eat something. That and get a shower--- god what about clothes!?"

Now she was freaking out, in the car with a killer, half way across the country, with no clothes or money. As if reading her thoughts-

"You're purse is in the backseat, so I think that money and clothes will not be a big deal." He sighed after he said that. _What am I going to do, this is fucking ridiculous! _ His brain yelled at him, he recognized it as his hunger the drive that made him want all of those powers. The need for him to be special, to take what he wanted, to have what he deserved. He looked over to the girl sitting in the seat next to him and instantly got even more annoyed, she was bringing aspects of Gabriel out and he couldn't bring himself to kill her. She had nothing that he needed or wanted, there was no point except that she was in his way. At least she was thwarting his thought process, dreams and reality.

She said her thanks to him moments later when he had told her about her purse. She knew for a fact that she had some money and credit that could get her by.

"Why do you do it" she asked her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Why do I what? Kill people?"

He saw her nod slightly after he asked her.

"All the people that I killed had something that I wanted, their powers to make me special"

"So you take the powers to be special" she said sarcastically.

"That doesn't seem like a good reason to kill someone. No one deserves to die Gabriel"

"Do you really think I care who deserves to live? Because I could really care less." He said darkly to her, making her cringe away from him.

"You have become a monster Gabe. Why?" she said with tears in her eyes.

She wanted to be away from him, she didn't want to see him like this. Not remember him like this, it was too much. She wanted to know why, how did he come so far down that road to murder. How could she still care about him, why?

With a low growl he answered.

"I didn't become one; I was made one and know those who did this to me will pay the price."

She didn't know what he meant by _he was made one_ but it did freak her out. He was out for revenge, and powers, to be important.

"How can someone make you kill, you are your own person Gabe. It called a conscious and self control."

Scowling he looked forward to the road taking an exit to a hotel, where he decided that they would stay the night at.

"I don't expect you to understand, nor do I care if you understand it" he said a bit roughly as they turned into the hotel 6 parking lot.

"It?" she questioned confused at what he was talking about, as she realized that they were finally parked outside hotel rooms.

He didn't answer her question, just stated that this was where they were staying the night and that he would be back with a room key.

To be continued…

Hope you like the chapter, I wrote it mostly during my breaks at work.

=]

As always you review are appreciated and it would further me to writing and posting more chapters often.

Read and Review. It keeps my muse alive and Kickin!

Meg.


	9. Chapter 7

Hello My Dear Readers:

Hopefully you guys are enjoying the story so far. =]

Thank you for reviewing and giving the story love, I appreciate it. I have been working on making the chapters longer and to have more action in them. I have also been free writing ideas during free time at work, those ideas have been incorporated into the last chapter and this. I know have a complete vision of how I want this story to go. So get ready cause it will only get better.

Your author,

Meg.

Love only in Legends

Part 7

_**The Hotel 6**_

She sat there in the car, oblivious in her own thoughts not thinking truly of the situation of a hotel room with Gabriel or as he was known by the cops as Sylar. Thinking about what would have made him change to a serial killer was the question that was floating through her mind. What caused the change, what happened that made him want to kill? What did he gain from it, and what was the talk of powers that she overheard before she had passed out.

She didn't notice that Sylar was approaching the car at a fast pace, holing in hand a small card key that belonged to room 6a2 it was a single but it was the only one that was available at such a short amount of time, so he took it. He got to the car to see that Ashlynn was still sitting in the car buckled in and everything, lost in thought no doubt he thought to himself.

He crossed the rest of the length he had to get to the car and gently opened the passenger door for her. She seemed startled at first but then came to her senses realizing that he was there and was for some reason acting like a gentleman. He must have more of the Gabriel she knew in him than he realized she mused quietly to herself as she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out of the car. Once out of the car she realized that he didn't quite back up to let her pass, giving her only enough room to close the door before she was stuck between him and the car. His arms on either side of her resting on the closed door, his body was so close to her reminding her of the incident in her kitchen. What exactly was he expecting of her, all the signals were confusing and giving her whiplash big time. His face bent into the crook of her neck cool breath leaving phantom butterfly kisses as they stood there. She was confused, but even then after a few moments she moved into him latching her arms around him sighing in relief as his arms wrapped around her.

He still felt warm and welcoming to her, as if he was still her neighbor and best friend she knew long ago. She shifted in his embrace so she could look into his eyes, his wonderful brown eyes. That was a mistake though once she looked into them she saw the difference in them, these eyes held confusion and death, there were only tiny remnants of the compassion they had. She smiled timidly at him, having hope for that reason.

The moments were short lived, for he gently pushed away from her and lead the way to the apartment as if nothing at transpired between the two.

"I got the room it's this way" he said over his back as she finally started to walk in the same direction.

"It would help if you would slow down a bit you know" she said as she jogged to catch up the long strides that he took. She had forgotten how hard it was to keep up him; she was so short compared with him. She groaned inwardly as the thought passed through her mind.

She failed to catch up with him until he stopped in front of their room, gave a smirk as she finally caught up with him and started to open up the room.

"So we have the room, I guess we should do some shopping as well. Food and clothes being particulars." She said as they entered the room.

She first noticed that there was only one bed; she looked at Sylar quizzically like he might have lost his mind. When he noticed her reaction he gave his shoulders a shrug and a sheepish smile.

This was just getting better and better, she thought.

"So shopping?" she asked trying to keep her mind of the room at the moment.

"Yeah I guess it would only be logical, we need food and you need clothes. I guess wall mart will be a good choice"

She nodded and headed to the door, Sylar following close behind.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

They arrived back at their hotel room after ten; hands full of shopping bags the bulk being clothes for Ashlynn including a small suit case to put everything.

She still felt strangely at ease with him, like picking up where they left off.

"So what time are we leaving in the morning?" she asked him while unpacking the many groceries that were bought.

"We left a trail when we used your cards, to be safe and away we will be gone tonight." Was his confident reply to the woman in front of him.

"We can always stay till morning to get some rest."

Ashlynn looked at him and gave a slight smile, she was now putting the many clothes that she needed into the suite case. It wasn't much just the essential, like one would bring on a road trip or a vacation.

"You should rest, who knows how long you had been driving. I'm going to hop into the shower."

Grabbing a set of sweats and bathroom gear, she left to the small quarters of the bathroom. Sylar watched her as she disappeared into bathroom, he was at a loss as he sat at the end of the bed.

After a few moments he got up and removed most of his clothing except for boxer and the simple black undershirt. Climbing onto the bed he thought a bit about the situation that he just put himself into, bringing the one person that Gabriel truly was in love with back into his life. The results could become dangerous to him, hell it was already dangerous for her.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"He saved her from us" Noah said to the dark elegant woman sitting at the desk in front of him.

"Good, this will be good for everyone."

"And I am guessing you have seen this Angela?" Noah said bitterly

"Yes, Gabriel deserves to have the peace that he could find with this woman."

"What do you mean…" he was silenced by her hand shooing him away

"Only time will tell, it has only been a week"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sylar was half way asleep when Ashlynn came out of the shower, tinted red from the heat of the water. She stood at the door silently studying him, trying to pick up on the key differences that he had undergone. He was much darker in appearance and seemed to always have a five o'clock shadow following him around. More arrogant, forth coming, and only bits and pieces of his insecurities that drove him over the edge of sanity, she blamed that on his mother. Always thinking that he wasn't doing enough with his life, the thought brought a surge of hate for a moment remember all the hurt that and depression that he went through. The fight that made her try and forget all about the Gray's, how she was pushed from his life.

To be continued…

I gave you guys a cliffy =] hope you enjoyed it though bet you all will never guess the twist that I have in store for them.

=]]

Review and tell me what you think might happen or what you thought about the chap.

Meg.


	10. Chapter 8

To my dear lovely readers,

I love how much I see people reading the story; I am glad that it is getting popular with the masses. It gives me a warm fuzzy feeling, really no joke.

I would like to thank all those who have posted reviews and given me encouragement to continue writing this story. A special thanks to V-nesstian (if I misspelled I am sorry) for regularly reviewing the story. =)

I would also like to ask you the readers what you would want to happen with the story, I have a plot line fixed for the story but it is pretty flexible. And I was wondering if I should post more of the back story between Gabriel and Ashlynn.

Again Review and tell me what you guys think.

Meg

And now for your reading Pleasure...

Love only in Legends

Part 8

_**Answers…**_

"_You need to do more Gabriel, you have so much potential. You could be more, show your importance be special" his mother mused to him. _

_Gabriel Gray was sitting down at the table listening to his mother's endless babble of what he could have been. He felt like a disappointment to everyone, he had hit his all time low. He had lost his best friend to college, his mother always wanted more than he could give, and his clock shop, well it was just that a clock shop. He did want something more he just didn't want what his mother dreamed for him. _

"_I am perfectly content with my life mom; I brought you a new snow globe. It's from Ashlynn, it may not be from any particular place but she thought you may like it." _

_The snow globe wasn't big but a medium size. A teddy bear dressed in a masked costume was in the middle of the globe glittering from all the silvery specks swirling around it. I was beautiful to say the least; on the rim it had "music of the night" in silver lacey writing. _

_His mother looked at the snow globe and smiled and took it into her hands. _

"_That girl was always a nice one, you shouldn't have her go"_

"_She is following her dream, she shouldn't have to give that up and stay here with me" he said all in one gulp. _

_Remembering the clock shop earlier her there with him, it was like a daze. She had told him that she was coming home to NYU, that she loved him, everything that he had wanted to hear. He didn't like that she was giving up on her dream though so he just told her. That they were friends, there was no future beyond that, go back to school. Don't waste your opportunities he had said, he could tell that he had hurt her but he thought it was the right thing to do. _

"_Well she always had an eye on you, and you practically loved over there while in grade school." _

"_Mom lets please not talk about this, I have to get back to the shop."_

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sylar had been laying still for trying to get to sleep while Ashlynn was in the shower, though even all he could do was close his eyes and relax. This was how she found him when she came out of the bathroom, her clothes clinging to her body somewhat due to the moisture. He looked at her from the tiny slits of his eyes, feigning sleep as he felt her gaze examining him. He remembered how much hurt it gave Gabriel knowing that he had pushed her away while feeling sorry for himself that long time ago. Depression that was rooted into Gabriel for a long time, and his shyness didn't help; it sickened Sylar that he had once been so weak. Sylar felt a dip in the bed in the middle of his thoughts, at one point of his musings she had made her way to the bed and continued her journey by climbing into the bed. This action made Sylar open his eyed and look at the young woman beside him fully; he was already getting that weird feeling that he had while she was with him. That of pure contentment, and happiness completely different from the numb feeling of "the hunger" that he was so used to.

Seeing that he was awake Ashlynn decided to ask a few questions that lingered in her mind.

"So, you really aren't my Gabriel are you?"

"No, I'm not" ---- "I am Sylar"

As he said those words he studied her reaction, maybe to get some answers of his own.

"Why do you do it then Sylar, why do you kill these people?"--- She said and as an afterthought added "It was just for the powers right?"

Looking at her suspiciously now he narrowed his eyed more, trying his hardest to figure her out what her angle was going for.

"How---how do you know of the powers?"

"Research how else, and some word of mouth from here and there. You have made a reputation, not exactly the nicest one though."

"I'm not trying to be nice"

"That's to be sure" she snorted.

"You never answered my question. Why do you do it?"

Considering her a moment, he was finally defeated when his eyes met hers in a piercing gaze.

"A Hunger, that's hard to explain."

"I'm a teacher, I think I can keep up" she urged.

"The best description on the top of my head is that it is like alcohol, lowers your inhibitions which makes you do things you wouldn't usually do and want to do those things more often. It then the hunger of needing something new, intriguing and wanting to know how ticks."

She was processing this new found knowledge, watching him watch her. She was happy yet worried this was their first real conversation, making her realize that it really wasn't the same man she was used to.

"So when you find a new person, new power you have the need to hack open their heads and take it like candy" --- "great" She said a bit sarcastically.

With that he smirked.

"Something like that." ----then he added "night" as he turned around in his position and effectively ending the conversation.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

As he awoke, Sylar noticed something or rather someone warm and soft in his arms. Looking down he saw her peaceful smiling, hugging at his arms keeping both connected.

Trying hard not to wake her, to avoid the awkwardness that he already felt he lifted himself out of her grasp and out of the bed. He practically ran to the bathroom to avoid confrontation with the now waking girl.

She had woken up only to see his retreating form. _Just great_ she thought to herself, _I scared away a sociopathic killer really gifted Ash._

To be continued. Read and review Dears.


	11. Should I continue?

Authors Note!

I am back! To all of those who have read and loved this story I am now working on this story again and currently in the process of writing a chapter for this story. If y'all are interested in reading this story some more after all this time tell me!


	12. Chapter 9

**So it has been a long while since I have updated this story and I hope that some of the past readers of this story come back and read this newly developed story, my writing style has changed a bit but I hope that you guys are not disappointed. It's a short chapter, I'm trying to get back into my groove!**

**Meg.**

_Previously…_

_As he awoke, Sylar noticed something or rather someone warm and soft in his arms. Looking down he saw her peaceful smiling, hugging at his arms keeping both connected. _

_Trying hard not to wake her, to avoid the awkwardness that he already felt he lifted himself out of her grasp and out of the bed. He practically ran to the bathroom to avoid confrontation with the now waking girl. _

_She had woken up only to see his retreating form. Just great she thought to herself, I scared away a sociopathic killer really gifted Ash_

This was just the start of the morning waking up to the back of the man she had once confessed her love to; no it wasn't him really, not the Gabriel that she had once known. Ash knew this man was a stranger; this man went by the name of Sylar. This has been going on now for the last few days in the many different hotel rooms that the two would stay in for the night.

Ashlynn had known for a time now that he was on a hunt, a hunt for more power. She was now beginning to understand the man that was holding her thoughts captive. Ash couldn't believe the thoughts that were going through her head; but there they were. She was still madly in love with her confused and slightly psychotic childhood friend. _Yeah Ash you definitely have issues, major issues…_

_Future flash:_

"_Noah, it's time for school" came a feminine voice from the kitchen of the old Bennet household. _

_A young boy at the tender age of 5 came running down the staircase, his hair an unruly mess and his bright eyes shining as he slid his way into the kitchen. _

"_Mommy, mommy" he cried as hooked his tiny arms around her leg. _

"_Babe, your hair is a mess" she said as she stroked the Noah's hair. _

"_I didn't want to brush it mommy"_

_Looking down at her son, Ashlynn sighed and laughed. _

"_Well why don't you ask if daddy will do it for you?"_

"_Okie" he cheered as he ran back toward the stairs. _

Gasping awake Angela Petrelli sat up from her bed, her vision was of that the young woman that taught her grand children. Then she remembered that there was a missing persons report on her, shown a few days before. The older woman did have a sense of irony, the devil himself would be proud of.


End file.
